Encased in Ice
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Frozen-inspired story. In the Kingdom of Moroz, two sisters enjoy their moments together until one day. Ninel accidently used her powers to hit her younger sister when she was seven. What happens if the Kingdom of Moroz has an eternal winter because of Queen Ninel? It's up to Megumi and her friends to save her older sister. Rated T for violence.


**Prologue**

In the outskirts of the мороз (Moroz), snow was falling lightly and the evergreens was covered in snow. Powdered snow falls gently off from the trees and workers was near the ледник (Iednik). Breaking blocks of ice was hardest task since the Queen and King of Moroz always requests blocks ice around this time a year. A lavender haired boy around the age of 5 was walking near the river along with a small russet brown colored reindeer calf.

"Want something to eat Zeus?" asks lavender haired boy.

The reindeer calf nods his head as the seven year old boy takes out a carrot from his back pocket. Zeus gnaws a small piece of carrot and Dunamis watches him eat the carrot slowly.

_**Born of cold and winter air**_  
_**And mountain rain combining...**_  
_**This icy force both foul and fair**_  
_**Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

The ice harvesters break the ice and forms them into ice blocks. Both Dunamis and Zeus looks over at them with such interest. They decide to leave and work along with the ice harvesters. Aside from the ice harvesters, there was hunters searching for game to bring to their families or to the local meat shops in Moroz. The search from wild turkeys to even caribou meat. There was gatherers was searching plump winter berries for the fruit shops.

_**So cut through the heart, cold and clear**_  
_**Strike for love and strike for fear**_  
_**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**_  
_**Split the ice apart!**_  
_**And break the frozen heart**_

Dunamis picks a small ice pick and follow the fellow ice harvesters to the river. The five year old boy was enthusiastic to help out along with Zeus. The strong ice harvesters uses their ice picks and breaks perfect blocks of ice. Dunamis follows along, but tumbles away from the river. The reindeer calf assists the seven year old boy up and picks up the same ice pick once more.

_**Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold**_  
_**Ice has a magic can't be controlled**_  
_**Stronger than one, stronger than ten**_  
_**Stronger than a hundred men**_

As the ice harvesters picks up the up the ice, Dunamis does the same thing but he stumbles and falls into the Iednik River once more. Zeus immediately helps out his friend and pulls the seven year old boy from the freezing river. As the lavender haired kid was lifted up back to the surface, the russet furred reindeer calf snuggles with his best friend and companion.

_**Born of cold and winter air**_  
_**And mountain rain combining**_  
_**This icy force both foul and fair**_  
_**Has a frozen heart worth mining**_

The hunters and the berry gatherers leaves the area, leaving only the lumberjacks and the ice harvesters. The powerful lumberjacks chopped the strongest trees to create lumber for the towns of Moroz. Fire was important for such a prosperous kingdom and lumber is one of its main sources along with coal and ice. These lumberjacks chop the wood and places it on the sleds.

The lumberjacks flee from the luscious winter forest and the last people standing was the group of ice harvesters. They start up stacking ice block after ice block until the sled was full. Eventually the ice harvesters leave emerald green forest, leaving a young Dunamis and Zeus behind. As Dunamis places the single ice block on the sled, he sits on the small ice block and tells Zeus to go immediately.

_**Cut through the heart, cold and clear**_  
_**Strike for love and strike for fear**_  
_**There's beauty and there's danger here**_  
_**Split the ice apart**_  
_**Beware the frozen heart**_

* * *

Far away from the forests was a beautiful town encased by the beautiful starry night skies. Inside the castle, there was a girl around the age of seven sleeping inside her snow based room. She has whitish-red colored hair that was loose and curly. Walking into the seven year old's room was a six year old girl with shoulder length light auburn hair that was in a side ponytail.

"Ninel wake up," complains the six year old girl.

The older girl known as Ninel mumbles in her sleep, "Go to sleep Megumi please."

"I can't sleep though," complains Megumi as she snuggles into her older sister's bed.

Goldenrod colored eyes pops up wide open and sees the six year old girl in her bed. The young princess complains that if she can't sleep and that means her older sister can't sleep as well. A smile appears on Ninel's face and looks over at her younger sister.

"Want to build a snowman?" wonders Ninel.

Megumi exclaims, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Be quiet Megumi," replies the pale haired Eurasian princess to her younger sister.

As the two girls rush down the stairs, Ninel opens the door to a huge room with many painting on the ways. Decorative expensive places was encased in glass cabinets. The walls was painted a bright seafoam green color. Megumi approaches her older sister and jumps up and down. She was excited about what her sister was going to be doing at the moment.

"Do it Ninel!" exclaims the six year old, "Do it!"

Ninel uses both of her hands and concentrate carefully. Small snow crystals form from the pale red haired teen's hands and Megumi's azure eyes widen with excitement. Ninel has ice based powers and the people of Moroz is unaware what capabilities the seven year old princess has. Suddenly the older girl forms a sphere of snow and throws it in the air. Snowflakes form and the room was covered in snow completely.

Piles of snow bundles up and Ninel plays around in the snow along with her younger sister. The two sisters play in the snow and creates a snowman together. Ninel hides behind the snowman and says that its name was Ginga. Megumi giggles loudly at the sight of older sister's humor. Later on, Ninel was create towers of snow as Megumi jumps on each tower. As towers got bigger, the six year old hops up faster and fast, which confuses the seven year old Eurasian girl.

"Slow down Megumi!" panics Ninel

Megumi exclaims, "You can't catch me!"

As Megumi jumps, Ninel uses her powers to create another snow tower, but unfortunately she hits her sister towards a strand of her auburn hair. Ninel panics and her younger sister was unconscious in the pile of snow. She runs towards the Japanese girl and tells her to wake. Megumi was unresponsive, which worries the seven year old Eurasian princess.

"Mommy! Daddy!" cries out the seven year old princess.

The doors burst wide up and two older figures appears and rushes towards their youngest daughter.

The Russian woman cries out, "Megumi! Wake up!"

"I didn't mean to hurt my sister," cries Ninel.

The King of Moroz responds back, "I know Ninel since you still learning to control your powers."

Immediately, the King and Queen of Moroz rushes out of the castle and towards the forests. Maybe there was somebody who can help Megumi out and probably Ninel as well. Ninel worriedly looks up at her sister and questions about what she did to her. There was only one person who can help the family out. Inside the meadow, there was group of moss covered rocks. As they move close, these rocks mover closers to the royal family. Trolls appears from the rocks and stares as the royal family of the Kingdom of Moroz. The trolls move away and an older troll walks towards the family.

"King Fernando… Queen Tamara," says the elder troll.

King Fernando asks, "What can you do for Megumi?"

"You are lucky that Ninel's powers hit towards her hair. What I can do is erase a portion of Megumi's memories and create different memories to replace missing ones," replies the elder troll as he casts the spell.

Ninel asks, "What about me?"

"Your powers are continuing to get stronger and stronger. You must find a way to control your powers Ninel or the worse may happen. Fear may corrupt your mind and make your powers go berserk," says the troll.

* * *

**This ends the prologue for Encased in Ice. I want to give thanks for Song Of Hope for giving me the idea to do a Frozen-inspired story. After watching Frozen, I decided I wanted to on with this. Here's the character list and what character they will portray as.**

**Character List**

Megumi- Princess Anna

Ninel- Queen Elsa

King Fernando of Moroz- King of Arendelle

Queen Tamara of Moroz- Queen of Arendelle

Julian- Hans

Rago- Duke of Wellington

Dunamis- Kristoff

Zeus- Sven

Ginga- Olaf

Da Xiang (bear with me since he may be Ninel's love interest)- no specific character

* * *

**Translations (Russian to English)**

Moroz- Frost

Iednik- Glacier


End file.
